


Stupid, Sexy Red Hood

by cheesesan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Swallowing, Crushes, Face-Fucking, First Aid, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fucking, M/M, Minor Injuries, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesesan/pseuds/cheesesan
Summary: Tim doesn't know when this started.But he hated to think about Jason's face.His handsome and stupid face.





	Stupid, Sexy Red Hood

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tim and Jason's relationship and wanted to do something on the funnier side, but then it turned full of feelings and bigger than I thought it would to be? 
> 
> I just like these boys together. I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> Jason: 21  
> Tim: 18

Tim wasn’t sure _when_ or _how_ it started.

 

He didn’t know how he noticed this was happening

 

He only knew this was happening now and he couldn’t pretend because the _problem_ was right there.

They were all on the cave after a hard night of patrol, nothing out of the usual. Bruce went somewhere else to deal with the information they brought back to him, Damian on his tracks and Dick too. Tim stayed behind to deal with the information Bruce asked him to process, nothing difficult. Pretty standard stuff, really.

 

Or it would be if there wasn’t a big, giant source of distraction for Tim’s brain at that moment.

 

Like really big.

 

On the patrol tonight, it was him, Dick and Jason on different places, Damian going with Bruce to help. It was a pretty common night, for Gotham standards. They were only patrolling, searching for clues about a new case. But Jason ended up getting on a fight with a gross dude who was trying to creep on a woman, a young nurse going home after a night shift. The dude tried grabbing her to a dark alley, to do _God knows what_ , and Jason was near them, kicking the dude on the face and allowing the woman to run for safety. But the creep had a gun hidden on him and shot Jason. The bullet only grazed the man, but left a deep cut. And a very angry Jason, which resulted on Red Hood beating the dude only to be stopped of doing worse things because Dick was near to reason with him.

 

So Jason was brought back to the cave to have his wounds patched up by Alfred and was asked to stay put for at least some hours. Bruce actually ordered him to stay there, but it was Dick and Tim who, after lots of reasoning, really convinced him to rest for a while on the cave.

 

And there he stayed.

  
Sitting on the cave like he owned the place, wearing only his trousers and boots. Alfred mended his wounds and after that Jason simply didn’t put the rest of the uniform anymore.

 

So there he was, right behind of Tim, with that big, distracting chest of his, out for the world to see.

 

Tim knew Jason was bigger than him. He also already had, of course, seen Jason a lot of times. So he was aware that the man had a big upper body too, if his tight skin black suit under his jacket was a hint. But Tim never had seen Jason without a shirt and it was…distracting. He had firm muscles and his arms were big, but his chest, holy shit. It was so…

 

Tim didn’t know how to describe besides…comfortable looking or firm. It looked so soft and so firm at the same time, Tim wanted to touch, grab it and see how it felt on his hands, if it was soft and-

 

“!!”

 

He breathed heavily, trying to concentrate and turning his chair back to the computer. Typing furiously, he watched the information on the screen. Usually he had no problem to deal with whatever information Bruce passed to him, but today was difficult because there was a giant distraction there.

 

And Jason was quiet. He usually talked a lot to annoy Tim or Damian, but he was silent behind Tim, which made the situation even more awkward for the younger man. Daring to look at the other man, Tim turned his chair to ask how he was but his voice was caught up on his throat when he saw Jason again.

 

Jason put his legs on the table on front of him, his back resting against the back of the chair. His eyes were closed, a calm expression on his face, one of his hand caressing the bangs falling on his forehead. Sitting like this made the lights of the cave accentuate the lines of his face, his jaw looking sharp and lips looking soft and tender.

 

Tim wanted to touch his face. A lot.

 

What’s worse, lying down like this, Jason’s chest looked even more attractive to Tim’s eyes. The light made it easier to see his scar covered skin, slightly tanned than Tim’s, his chest rising and falling slowly because of Jason’s steady breathing. He had one of his arms on the side, so Tim didn’t see as much as he would like to see-

 

Wait, wait, Tim thought to himself, his breath getting caught on his throat.

 

Tim liked girls. Sure, it had been a while since he dated Stephanie, but he couldn’t be gay. He loved girls and girl’s bodies and he was sure that he was very much attracted to girl’s chests and faces too. Hell, Stephanie had breasts way bigger than Jason, of course, and Tim reacted as bad as he was now the first time he saw them and _actually touch_ them. Not only her breasts, but her whole body.

 

Which made Tim have a slight identity crisis right there, on the cave, after what he couldn’t call anything but _lusting_ after Jason’s chest and face.

 

_“…Maybe I’m not straight as I originally thought?”_

 

Tim thought to himself, trying to be logical and sound as he was in all aspects of his life, be it business, crime fighting or his sexual identity.

 

He had no problem being not straight, bisexual, or whatever, because he was still sure he liked girls sexually, as much as he seemed to like boys now.

 

The problem was the boy in question that was making he realize it. Tim stared Jason for a while, which made the other man open his eyes and question him.

 

“The hell you opening a hole on my face for?” Jason asked, not sounding angry, only annoyed at best.

 

“h-Huh? What do you mean?” Tim shuddered, his uniform starting to feel too tight. He turned back to the computer, ignoring Jason’s question.

 

“You just spent the last five or so minutes staring at my face. What’s wrong, Timbo, do you have a problem with me?” the other man inquired, starting to sound less annoyed and angrier.

 

Oh God, that was such a problem, Tim thought while he tried to concentrate on the screen on front of him. His sexuality wasn’t a problem as big as him having a newfound lust for _Jason Todd_ of all people. Tim was sure Jason still didn’t like him. Hell, worse of all Jason could straight up hate Tim. It made his heart ache a bit, more than he would like to admit, but it was way worse now he seemed to have a…infatuation? Whatever one would call with Jason’s naked body.

 

Sighing, Tim choose to ignore it. But he was denied this option, because suddenly he felt what could only be Jason’s hands on his shoulders, turning his chair. On seconds, Tim wouldn’t be able ignore it anymore because Jason’s annoyed face was only a few centimeters apart from him. And since Tim was sitting, he was now staring Jason’s naked upper body on front of him.

 

Tim gulped, his mouth feeling dry.

 

“What’s wrong, dude? Why do you keep staring at me for the last five minutes or so? Do you need an ass kicking again that bad?” Jason asked his arms crossed on front of him, which Tim was glad for because he didn’t need more nudity.

 

_“I would like other things regarding asses with you right n-“_

  
Tim dramatically threw his head on his hands, like he was suddenly affected by the worst migraine ever. He cringed at his own horny thoughts towards Jason and his presence right there, right on that moment didn’t help.

 

“Woah, Tim, you okay?” Jason questioned sounding less angry “Did youyou’re your head somewhere? Or was my presence that menacing for the cute Red Robin?” Jason snickered, worry still present on his voice nonetheless.

 

“God, you’re an asshole…” Tim said, hating the blush creeping on his face and ears. “Go put some clothes and then we can talk.”

 

Jason was left with nothing to say, staring Tim’s black hair. Suddenly, Jason started laughing.

 

“What’s up with that, are you a young virgin bride? Is my manly body that much for you to look at or do you feel threatened by my big body near to yours smaller, cute-“

  
“It’s distracting, you asshole.” Tim raised his head, looking at Jason. He hated how his skin probably gave away the deep blush on his face.

  
Jason looked dumbfounded, unable to understand what Tim meant, until he saw the younger man put one of his hands on his cheeks, his pale skin looking suddenly brighter with a blush. Jason felt like he saw something he wasn’t supposed to see. Trying to dispel awkwardness around them, Jason felt compelled to reach Tim’s hair.

 

“Tim-”

 

“Well, that sure was a waste of time.”

 

Jason’s words were interrupted by the sudden arrival of Damian and Dick on the cave, both of them looking exhausted. Dick petted Damian’s hair cheerfully, who looked more annoyed than angry.

  
“Aw, come on, Damian, at least we helped Bruce. Probably made some more people safer too, at least for tonight.” Dick said happily, messing with the youngest hair some more until he noticed the presence of the other two on the cave.

 

“Oh, Jay, are you still here? I was so sure you would be gone for now. How is your arm?” Dick asked, going towards Jason and Tim.

 

Tim felt like he was taken off a paralysis spell, suddenly regaining strength on his legs. Rising up, he murmured something about taking work back home.

 

“Hey, Tim!” Jason screamed, but it fell on deaf ears when the younger man ignored him.

 

“What just happened? Jay, were you messing with Tim again?” Dick asked, an annoying “I’m a worried older brother and just want my younger brothers to get along well” tone on his voice.

 

“Aw, shut up Dickie, nothing happened.” Jason answered. He felt exhausted all of sudden, letting his body fall on the chair Tim just left.

 

“Well, I sure hope not. You guys probably will have to work together soon again if this new case is going to take as much time as it seems like it will.” The older man said, patting Jason’s shoulder. “You should go rest when you can. Whatever you did to Tim, you can apologize later.”

 

“Why do you act like I’m the guilty one here???”

 

\-----------------------

 

Tim didn’t know what to do in this situation.

 

After he left the cave that day, he went to one of the safe houses Bruce arranged to his use through Gotham. He said he would go somewhere to rest, but as soon as he got there and stripped off his uniform, Tim couldn’t keep the hands away from his own throbbing erection.

 

He had been so hard that night and jacked off two times while thinking of Jason’s naked chest and his face, frustrated in how easily he felt the other man’s name slipping from his tongue. He was sure he just stopped there because he was exhausted, both physically and emotionally, falling asleep right after he came. He thanked Dick and Damian on his mind for arriving that time, because he was sure Jason was going to notice something if they hadn’t.

 

After that night, Tim was glad he didn’t saw Jason for the next ten or so days. Not that this stopped him from worrying about the sudden desire towards the other man or touching himself while thinking about it. He was just happy Jason mostly spent his time away from Gotham and that he probably wouldn’t see him so soon.

 

Or so he thought.

 

After these ten days, Bruce called Tim, Dick and Damian, to discuss the case they’ve been working together. He would leave Gotham for the next two days to find some clues about the situation, so he asked Damian and Dick to keep an eye on a side of Gotham and ordered Tim to search information on the other side.

 

Tim knew that Bruce trusted any of them to find information, but he probably put Dick and Damian together because the oldest man was the only one who could control the youngest in the worst situations. He also trusted Tim and his own fighting abilities, but couldn’t help but worry about leaving Red Robin alone to go investigate some place that could be full of enemies. For that reason, Bruce called Red Hood to help Tim.

 

And then, here they were, Tim and Jason searching through an abandoned warehouse. Only two of them, two thugs knocked outside by their hands.

 

_Thanks Bruce_ , Tim thought sarcastically, way too self-conscious about Red Hood’s presence.

 

“Okay… I guess that’s about what we’ll find here tonight. There were only two of these losers outside, so I don’t think there’s much to find here anyway.” Jason said, looking between some old abandoned boxes inside the building. “Man, why the fuck did big Bat send us here anyway, he probably knew it was a dead lead.”

 

“Probably wanted to be sure, we’ve already solved cases with worse leads.” Tim answered, keeping his eyes focused on other places. Luckily, Jason seemed to be acting normally, having forgotten his weird reactions on the cave that day. “Oh.” Tim forgot about his own complicated feelings as soon as he saw an old and big chest behind some old boxes. “Hood, I think I’ve found something!”

 

“Woo-hoo, you’ve just found the hidden room with the treasure chest, Timbo. Good job.”

 

“Haha. Well, it’s old but there’s a type of new lock here.”

 

“What do you mean? Fancy tech lock?” Jason asked, getting behind Tim. Suddenly Tim felt his cheeks heat up, self-conscious about Jason’s presence.

 

“Y-yeah. There’s probably some kind of digital key to open it, so I’m going to crack it. Hm, but maybe I should check with Batman to see what he found… Maybe this chest has the weapons we’re looking for…”

 

“Hm, old Bat is probably away somewhere now…but if you think it’s probably good to wait, we should wait.” Jason said nonchalant, yawning. “If these weapons aren’t here, they’re either where Batman is or where Dickie and the brat are, so either way they won’t be transported tonight.”

 

“Wait, I thought you wanted to go home soon. I swore you were going to tell me to blow up the lock.”

 

“If I ask you to make my night at least fifty percent cooler and blow the lock, will you blow the lock?”

 

“No.” Tim answered with an annoyed tone.

 

“There it is then. Knock yourself out with the lock, Red.” Jason smirked, pulling one cigarette from his jacket, leaning against the wall. Tim looked at him with an annoyed expression and went back to his lock.

 

As he fumbled with the lock, Tim hated to admit he still felt way too content with Jason’s approval. He was pretty much accepting now he had something like a crush towards Jason even if he loathed admitting it. Of course, Jason probably still tolerated him at best, so Tim was sure he had to wait to find other person to get over this stupid, dumb, annoying crush.

 

Sighing, Tim got up and went to meet Jason. The other man was messing between the shelves through the building, probably trying to find something. He took off his helmet and only the mask covered his face now, a cigarette between his lips. Tim stared at Jason again, tempted to find an excuse to call his name and talk to him. All of sudden he felt embarrassed and proceeded to call Batman on the communicator on his ear, to warn him about their findings and distract himself from his odd feelings. Suddenly he heard Jason call his name and then a blowing pain on the back of his head.

 

\-----------------------

 

Tim let out a moan as soon as he opened his eyes. He blinked, wondering where he was. He was lying down on a soft single bed on a dark room. The illumination that came from the window showed that it was still night. He sat up, a sharp pain on his back and shoulders. He was shirtless, with bandages on his shoulders and on his back. There was a hot water bag besides the pillow that was probably on his head but fell when he got up.

 

While he tried to find clues where he was, the door of the room opened, Jason getting inside with a box, still on his uniform, only without his helmet or mask. Seeing the younger man awake, he sighed.

 

“Whew, you awoke. Gave me a bit of a fright there.” Jason sat on the bed besides Tim, taking some new bandages and antiseptic from the box on his hands.

 

“Jason?? What? What happened? What am I doing here…like this?” Tim inquired, letting his confusion apparent. Jason sighed, damping cotton with antiseptic.

 

“Excuse me, I’ll change those, okay?” He pointed to the bandages on Tim’s shoulders. Tim only nodded, confused.

 

“One of the dudes we knocked out probably woke up and called for backup while we were searching. There’s probably an opening behind that part with the chest you were, so the dude sneaked up on you and knocked you out. Luckily it was nothing that heavy or sharp and he hit your back, not your head.” Jason answered nonchalant while putting new bandages on Tim’s shoulders. He made a motion with his hands, asking Tim to turn around so he could deal with his back. “But you fell on some sharp stuff and cut some of your uniform and your skin, that’s why you have these cuts on your arms. This is why you’re shirtless on some random house.” Jason grinned.

 

“Huh…What happened after that?” Tim ignored Jason’s jokes, if only because of whatever was going on his head lately. He didn’t want to think too much.

 

“I took care of them. Not killed or anything, don’t really wanna B being an ass and annoying me again, so I beat them up. It was only three random thugs without weapons, so it was pretty easy. Also, I asked Dick and the brat to come to that place to investigate and deal with the thugs, so I could take you here. I’ve also asked them to update Bruce about you, so at least he doesn’t think you died or something.”

 

“And here is…?”

 

“It’s one of my safe houses. It’s far from Gotham’s center, but it was the nearest one right at that moment. It’s at least a two hours ride back to the cave and you were out, so I brought you back here. Here, drink this, it’s a painkiller.” Jason gave Tim a glass of water and a pill, which Tim took promptly. He didn’t know if it was because now he knew where he was and what the situation was, but he felt much better already. He gave Jason the glass back.

  
“Jason…thanks for helping. And for this, I mean.”

 

“Don’t worry your pretty head ‘bout it.” Jason patted the younger’s man head. “What, I couldn’t possibly let you there, hurt, to be a target to these creep random thugs. Anyway, rest here for the night. It’s almost 1am anyway, you should try to get some sleep and go home if you want on the morning. I’ll crash here too since its late and I’m dead tired, so if you need something I’ll be on the living room, ‘kay?”

 

With this, Tim was left alone again with his thoughts. He lay in bed, the pillow a soft blessing against his aching head. According to Jason, he didn’t have his head injured, but he still had a small ache on his forehead. He was a lot calmer now, aware of his situation. Plus, even if having Jason near made he feel a bit jumpy and anxious, he felt a little bit happy about the older man helping him. Tim almost screamed at himself “God, he did no more than what other decent human being would do!!” to understand that Jason probably only helped him because he was a good person and would do this for anyone.

 

And Jason probably still loathed Tim a bit? And Tim seemed to have a crush on him. Jason didn’t help, being all nice towards him, patting his head and putting his hands on Tim, if only to change his bandages and patches. Stupid Jason, Tim thought to himself before letting his conscience fade again and falling asleep.

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

Tim woke up again.

 

He groaned and felt his body lighter than it was some hours ago. Jason put his cellphone on the chair besides the bed and Tim saw it was around 2h40 in the morning, so he probably slept almost two hours.

  
Thirsty, Tim made his way towards the kitchen. The apartment they were was a small one; it looked like it had a small kitchen, two other rooms and a bathroom, a small space with a couch which probably Jason called living room earlier. Tim got himself a small glass of water and went to the room to sleep more, when he got distracted by the light snoring coming from the small couch on the other side of the living room.  Curious, Tim looked and found Jason lying there.

  
At the same time Tim felt his chest warmer because Jason looked kind of cute sleeping, all defenseless and not the asshole full of sarcasm and annoying remarks he usually was, he was distracted by the fact that Jason slept without clothes on, with only black underwear.

 

Tim felt his face heat up with embarrassment. Jason had a sexy body, full of muscle and fat on the right places, his thighs and chest the most obvious of all. Even with the room almost dark, Tim could see the way Jason’s chest, with some scars, rose and fell, his breathing calm in his sleep. Hell, he usually didn’t think too much about people private parts, but he wanted to see how Jason looked like wearing not at all.

 

God, he hated how he must look like a pervert, but he kept staring at Jason, his stupid pretty face, his jet black hair messy on the pillow he was using. He just wanted to touch the other man so much, to feel how his skin, always so rough looking, felt against his hand. Tim couldn’t help but to extend his arm and touch Jason’s clavicle. He didn’t know what he was doing and why; he wanted to touch all of Jason’s body but felt bad being a creep while he slept like this, especially after everything he did to help Tim tonight.

 

Struck by guilty, Tim pulled his hand off.

 

Only to have it held down in the couch.

 

Startled and trembling, Tim looked down and saw Jason staring at him. His face looked sleepy, but he was very much awake.

 

“So, can you explain me what the fuck were you doing right now?” Jason asked, using one of his hands to rub his eyes and his other hand grabbing Tim’s.

 

“Oh God, you wer- I’m so sorry, I’m-” Tim didn’t know what to say. _I’m sorry for being a creep after everything you did to me tonight, but I can’t stop thinking about your body, please don’t hate me more?_

 

“I don’t know what you thinking about, Timbo. But, you’ve been behaving weirdly towards me since that day on the cave.” Jason said, sitting on the couch. Tim felt the other man grabbing his body, pulling him towards the couch. All of sudden, Tim was sitting on top of Jason’s legs. “I don’t know what this is about but-huh.”

 

Then Jason knew what it was about. He felt Tim’s crotch on top of his legs, he could feel Tim’s erection. Jason looked at the younger man, dumbstruck. Tim felt all his brain cells dying, his breath going away. He was trembling on top of Jason and felt like he was going to throw up.

 

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just….” Tim didn’t know how to explain to Jason what the fuck was happening, because _he didn’t_ really understand what was happening, why it was happening and how it started. At least to make Jason feel less uncomfortable, if only so the older man didn’t hate Tim. Trying to find words on his dry throat, Tim felt like his body was overheating. Tim hid his face on his hands. He didn’t know why, but he felt it was easier to talk if he wasn’t staring directly at Jason.

 

“I don’t know how to explain this, b-but… I was staring at you because you’re too…good looking.” _Hot piece of ass_ was more of what he had in mind, but he didn’t want to sound like a cheap asshole. “I couldn’t help but to try and touch you, b-because you looked kind of cute and defenseless there? I don’t know how to explain.” Oh God, Tim wanted to cry, he didn’t want Jason to hate him or feel disgusted at him. “I know you must think I’m a disgusting creep, but I don’t do this kind of shit normally, so please don’t hate me more-”

 

“woah, woah, woah. Wait right there.” Jason yanked Tim’s hands from his face, trying to look at it. Tim had his eyes closed, still afraid to look at Jason. “What is this about me hating you?”

 

Hearing this, Tim found courage to open his eyes. Jason was holding his arms, his expression a mix of confusion and what looked like amusement. Tim didn’t know what the other man was thinking, so he could only voice his owns thoughts.

 

“…I always thought you hated me. I don’t know, after I became Robin and all that.” Tim sniffled.

 

Jason sighed, letting go of Tim’s hands.

 

“Tim, how long ago was that? I mean, hell, you’re not even Robin anymore, that’s the brat job now. I mean,” Jason scratched his head, a confused look on his face, like he was thinking about what to say on that moment. He choose to lay down again on the couch pulling Tim with him. Before Tim could protest, Jason caressed the younger man hair, his touch pleasant and somewhat calming.

  
“I can understand why you would think I still don’t like you or even hate you. I’m not the easiest person to be around or the happiest and I find kind of… difficult to talk with other people. That’s kind of what Dick is useful for, actually.”

  
“Jason!” Tim protested but still laughed about the remark about the oldest man.

 

“Still… I don’t hate you. Hell, probably you’re one of my… favorite people to work with.” Jason’s voice sounded weak to Tim’s, probably because he was attempting to explain whatever was on his head. While his voice didn’t work as well as he seemed to wish, Jason kept caressing Tim’s back, mindful of his sore back and injuries, maybe to make up for his own failure to communicate too.

 

Tim felt pleased and warm, his heart lighter than it had been in these last weeks.

 

“So…you don’t hate me?” Tim asked, wanted to be sure. Jason smiled.

 

“Dude, of course not. How could I hate you? I mean, I can understand why you would think that, and that’s on me, but there’s lots of people whom I should hate. You’re not one of them, baby bird. Probably won’t ever be.”

 

Tim let his head fall on Jason’s chest, washed with relief. And then, he remembered what their predicament was.

 

“Jason!”

 

“Hm? What’s wrong now?” Jason asked, eyes closed, still rubbing Tim’s back.

 

“Let…Let me go? Let me go, Jason!” Tim ordered, attempting to free himself of Jason’s embrace.

 

“Huh? Why would I do that now? You’re warm.”

 

“Dude, I…I’m not comfortable like this!!” Tim panicked, doing his best to ignore Jason’s arms and chest embracing him, reuniting the most disgusting thoughts on his head to make his boner go away. As soon as he felt Tim’s movements, Jason smirked.

 

“Oh yeaah, you’re on a bit of a predicament when we started to talk…” Jason said and he let Tim go, but held the younger man’s hips down, so he was sitting on top of his chest.

 

Looking down at Jason under him like this, Tim felt like he was going to die. Either of shame or from his dick getting too hard, he was certain _he was going to die_.

“So, what.” Jason smirked, caressing Tim’s hips, which earned him a high pitched moan from the younger boy. “That day on the cave, you felt horny looking at me without a shirt? Hm? Wanted to touch me?” He rubbed Tim’s ass, which he found to be softer than he thought, considering how skinny he was. A pleasant, soft surprise on his hands, made way better because of the sounds he made when Jason touched it.

 

Tim felt his brain going into short circuit. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He thought about the pros and cons of this situation, trying to analyze everything, but it was difficult with Jason’s hands on his ass, Jason’s stupid face grinning under him and Jason’s stupid chest looking _delicious_ and so soft on middle of Tim’s legs.

 

“Yo-…Ugh…Ah…Your chest…” Tim raised his hands towards Jason’s upper body, still too weak to do anything alone on this very specific situation and distracted about Jason’s hands on his behind.

 

“My chest? What, is that your thing, Timmy? Do you want to touch my chest? Feel my soft tits in your hands? Rub your face and your cock on them?”

 

Tim couldn’t care less if Jason was mocking him, because he just nodded weakly.

  
Jason snickered, grabbing Tim’s head and pulling against his chest. Tim felt dumb about his stupid thing about Jason’s stupid chest, but in the moment he felt Jason’s chest pressing on his face, he felt himself getting harder. He grabbed one of Jason’s pecs and squeezed it. He loved how it felt on his hands, firm and soft muscle at the same time. Tim felt himself grow bolder and pinched Jason’s nipple, rubbing his fingers on it. Jason let out a small moan, letting his hands explore Tim’s ass some more, almost defying the younger man to do anything more. The younger man then left one of his hands tease Jason’s nipple, while he put his mouth on the other one, biting and teasing it.

 

“Ah! T, Tim,ah…” Jason’s hands left Tim’s ass, holding his head against his chest.

 

“Do you like this, Jay?” Tim asked, growing bolder, while he teased the older man’s nipple with his tongue.

 

“Hmmm, yes, you have a nice tongue, baby bird,ah- would love to feel it on other places too…” Jason took that opportunity to push Tim’s upper body, making him sit. Confused, Tim was going to ask if he did something wrong, but then he saw Jason’s hands work on his trousers.

 

“Ah…Jason…”

 

Jason took Tim’s cock out of his trousers.

 

“That’s a nice looking cock, baby bird…Let’s see what we can do with it.”

 

Jason then grabbed Tim’s cock and licked the top while rubbing it against his own chest.

 

Tim felt he was going to burst right there. He felt like everything he thought about these last days was nothing on this. Seeing Jason kiss and lick the head of his cock while rubbing it on his pecs was something that Tim could have only dreamt about and now, experiencing it on reality he felt himself going crazy with arousal.

 

“God, Jay…ah…you look so good like this…” Tim moaned. He grabbed Jason’s hair carefully, trying to find something to grab because he felt his balance went away as soon as Jason pulled his body into an embrace.

 

Because of their awkward position, there’s no certain rhythm on their movements. Tim kept moaning on top of Jason’s chest while the older man grabbed his hips to help him thrust his cock on his chest and mouth.  For this reason, Jason’s mouth and chest were a mess, spit and pre-cum smearing his scarred skin.

 

“Hmm, you look amazing like this, baby bird… Who would guess a stuck up nerd like you would like sitting on top of my chest and rubbing his cock all over me, hmm?” Jason smirked, licking the top of Tim’s cock and squeezing his ass at the same time.

 

“Aah! Jay! If you do that I’m….” Tim knew he was going to come soon if the other man kept working him like that. And, worse of all, Jason’s teasing didn’t help. Tim felt dizzy hearing his voice and just wanted him to keep talking more and more.

 

“It’s okay, Timmy, you can let go and come if you want…” Saying that, Jason smirked licked the tip of his cock harder, stroking Tim faster.

 

Tim felt his whole body trembling, moaning higher and higher, his wounds long forgotten. He kept thrusting into Jason’s hands and chest, the feeling of his tongue on his cock making him squirm in pleasure. The whole scene and looking at Jason’s expression, absolutely debauched and pretty with Tim’s cock on his hands and mouth was what made Tim explode with pleasure, spilling himself on Jason’s hands, chest and face.

 

“Aah…So, Sorry…” Tim apologized for the mess as he gasped for air. He felt relieved and like he was on fire at the same time. Jason just smirked at him, pushing himself and capturing Tim’s lips. Tim moaned on his mouth, tasting his cum on Jason’s tongue.

 

“It’s okay.” He chuckled, kissing Tim. “I’m the one who teased you, plus it’s nice to get messy now and then.”

 

Looking at Jason’s grin, Tim felt an immeasurable relief wash over him. He was so happy that Jason didn’t hate him. Tim felt all his worries and stress about Jason leaving his body. Then Tim remembered to look at Jason’s body and felt his chest warm.

 

“Jay…You’re hard too…” Tim gasped.

 

“What, why are you acting so surprised?” Jason asked, a puzzled look on his face, grabbing Tim’s ass and making the younger boy gasp. “You gasping, moaning and humping on my chest and you expect me to not get hard?”

 

“Thought you said I was a stuck up nerd or something or is this kind of thing the big Red Hood likes?” Tim chuckled, enjoying the pleasant sensation of Jason’s hands on his behind.

 

“Yeah, you are baby bird.” He snickered, pinching Tim’s nose. “You are pretty and have this nice body” Jason squeezed his ass as he said that. “Why wouldn’t I get hard after that?”

 

Tim blushed. He hated this fluttering excitement on his chest because of Jason’s words and hands on his body. Determined, Tim decided to ignore his own insecurities, kissing Jason again. The older man moaned, opening his mouth and letting Tim free to explore it with his tongue. Tim, still light headed from the orgasm, didn’t forget Jason’s pecs, bringing his hands to touch and squeeze them while kissing the other man, which earned him Jason moaning on his lips. Tim wondered if Jason was feeling sensitive after helping him to cum, playing with his pecs as he thought.

 

“Dude, what the fuck is with you and my chest?” Jason asked laughing, his eyes closed and a satisfied expression on his face while he enjoyed Tim playing with his pecs “I know it’s nice, but I never thought you would be so into it.”

  
“They’re nice. You have a nice chest. I…can’t help want to mess with it.” As soon as he said that, Tim put his mouth on one of his nipples and left his hands massaging his chest.

 

“Hmmm, you really have a nice mouth, baby bird…Jesus.” Jason moaned and grabbed Tim’s hair, caressing it while Tim kept himself at his chest.

 

Tim went down through Jason’s upper body, pinching and teasing his nipples and licking his own cum off the other’s man chest. He decided he wanted to help Jason to feel good as Jason did for him, pulling down Jason’s underwear while he tasted his body. In the moment Tim put his hands on Jason’s hardened cock, the older man let out a groan.

 

“Goddamnit, Timmy, you could kill a man like this…” Jason gasped, caressing Tim’s hair.

 

Tim smiled sheepishly and put his mouth to taste his hard cock. Jason was slightly bigger than him, his cock thick on Tim’s mouth as he gasped for air and moaned. Jason was far gone already and wouldn’t take long for him to come too, Tim gathered. He wanted to watch Jason all day like this, breath raged, face flushed, his fingers gently caressing Tim’s hair and face, and his eyes embedded with pleasure looking at Tim. But he also wanted to see and hear Jason come because of him. So, he kept slowly sucking Jason’s cock, one of his hands gently playing his balls and the other playing with one of his nipples.

 

Jason felt overstimulated by Tim’s hands and mouth. He couldn’t really find words to talk on that moment, so he expressed through his moans while Tim plays with his body.

 

“Tim, I’m gonna..ah!”

 

He warns Tim before coming, too late for him to remove his face. The younger man ends up with stripes of Jason’s cum on his cheeks and noise. He strokes Jason some more after he came, earning high pitched noises from Jason’s throat. He could go all day touching Jason, but all of sudden he feels like his strength is gone.

 

“Sorry, Jay…I’m …too sleepy…”

 

Tim warns and the last things he can make sense is a light chuckle from Jason and warm hands mussing his hair.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

 

Tim wakes up after he feels it was a long night of sleep.

 

He was on Jason’s room in the safe house. He grabbed the phone on the chair and saw it was 11h21. He didn’t feel as tired as he felt last night after Jason changed his bandages and patches. Jason…

 

“…!!”

 

Tim blushed after the memories from his and Jason’s…activities before dawn came back to him. He probably fell asleep after Jason came. His clothes were changed and the parts of his body that were sticky with cum or sweat, as he remembered flushing, were now clean. Tim wondered if it was Jason who did this.

 

“…Jason?”

 

The apartment was silent. Tim grabbed his clothes and left the room, only to find it empty. There was still plenty of food and medicine, so Jason probably still intended to use it. But now, Tim was confused and kind of heartbroken.

 

“ _Did he leave…?”_

Tim wondered if he did something wrong, if he was too forward towards Jason last night. He knew thinking too hard searching for reasons wouldn’t really help and maybe Jason only left…because that was only a good fuck for both of them and that was it. And probably was, Tim told himself.

 

He couldn’t help but feel heartbroken and sad, though. The sensation of Jason’s body under him, around him was hard to forget. He didn’t know if only a good fuck like that would help him forget Jason or something. But if Jason wanted nothing more than that, there was nothing Tim could do.

 

Tim gathered his things ready to leave, when he found a paper note under a mug on top of the table.

 

_Tim,_

_Feel free to use the house how u want,_

_There’s food on the fridge and on the boxes on the other room._

_See you,_

_J_

 

…

 

Okay, now Tim was confused.

 

He knew Jason didn’t hate him. He knew Jason actually found him attractive too. Jason probably only he wanted to fuck for the night or something. And Tim could understand that.

 

But now Tim was sad because he felt that his crush wasn’t only physical.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

“So you freaked out.”

 

“I freaked out.” Jason answered with his head smashed on top of the table.

 

Dick sighed. He wanted to laugh at Jason’s dramatic act.

 

“So, let see if I get this right. You helped Tim last night, which is great and makes me so happy! It’s good to see you guys working together as a good team.” Dick said nonchalant.

 

“I don’t know if having human decency and helping someone passed out its being a good team, Dickie.”

 

“You tried to kill him some time ago, Jason.”

 

“That was so long ago, Jesus Christ, can’t you guys _let go_?”

 

“Okay, then you helped Tim. You took him to patch him up because you guys were far away from the cave.” Dick inquired, which Jason answered with a nod. “Then Tim got grabby with you when he saw you sleeping. And you guys fucked. Is that right?”

  
Oh boy, Jason could hear on Dick’s voice that angry tone he had sometimes. That annoying, self-righteous, angry tone. Jason only nodded weakly to what Dick answered sighing and letting his head fall on his hands.

 

“Jason, I say this with all the respect possible for you, what, and I really mean it, the fuck?? How do you go from helping hurt Tim to fucking him, goddamnit???”

  
“Hey, we didn’t really fuck that much. And why are you blaming me when it was the birdie that got all grabby with me?? I can be an asshole, but I’m not a creepy asshole who would force anyone to do something and blame them, goddamnit!”

 

“Okay, Jason, I’m sorry. I know you’re not like that. I’m trying not to freak out because, it’s not about my two adoptive brothers fucking, it’s because it’s you two. It’s so weird?? Where did that came from?” The older man inquired, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Ask baby bird, he was the one with a crush on my chest and humping me.” Jason sighed.

  
After Tim passed out on him, Jason took the younger man back to his room, cleaning the mess they made and changing his bandages. Then, Jason thought about lying down to sleep, but he freaked out.

 

_“What the fuck did I just do??”_

Even if he didn’t really consider any of the Robins his real brothers as Dick loved to do, Jason still felt some responsibility. Especially, he remembered bitterly, towards Tim, whom he tried to kill after the whole deal about him being Robin. He wasn’t Dick, affectionate and trusting, but he wanted at least to keep an eye for them.

 

And then he went and let himself go with Tim’s desires and they fucked.

 

Jason freaked out. He knew Tim wanted that and knew Tim was an adult, but he still freaked out. Tim was one of Bruce’s kids, probably one of his favorites too _(he could guess who was the least one, he thought sarcastically_ ), the bright boy wonder after the failure who died.

 

And then he started to question himself. Where the fuck did this lust for Tim came from? He wouldn’t mess around with Tim only for pity or something, but as soon as he saw the other boy blushing on the cave that day, Jason would be lying if he didn’t think about Tim sometimes when he was all by himself with his thoughts on a horny night. He hated to admit it, but thought it was only a fleeting thought.

 

Now it wouldn’t anymore since Tim just came all over him and made him come on his pretty face.

 

Jason didn’t know what to do. He wanted to flee, but felt too much of an asshole to leave Tim alone after that, worried that their activities could’ve worsened his injuries. So he stuck around, trying to sleep and failing, until about 9h.

 

He checked on Tim one last time, to be sure he was okay and left a note for him, so he would be comfortable using the apartment however he wanted. Then he left.

 

Jason wasn’t sure where to go. He couldn’t escape Tim, really. He would see him sometime on patrols, on the manor, any place in freaking Gotham. He also didn’t have that much experience after having sex with someone and leaving them sleeping, _especially if that someone is your fellow vigilante and adoptive brother, God._

 

Jason cringed at the thought, but he had no choice. He had to talk to someone. So he ended up in Dick’s place, being scolded. To his luck, Dick still was on the city because of the case they were working on it.

 

Sighing because of his own fucked up life Jason took the coffee mug Dick poured for him, expecting any amount of caffeine to help his brain to think.

 

“You said crush… Do you think Tim only wanted a quick fuck or something like that…or he has some feelings towards you?” Dick grinned drinking from his own mug.

 

“God, stop that. Stop looking all amused and shit. Uugh, I don’t know? I really don’t know what Tim wanted, I just freaked out after I came. Fucking cocks making me lose all ability to think. Fucking baby bird with his nice ass and mout-

 

“Okay, okay! Too much information, Jesus!” Dick cringed, sitting again. “You should talk to him Jay. You have no means to escape from him, really.”

 

“Yeah, kid’s a goddamn stalker after all.” Jason grinned to which Dick coughed in his coffee mug.

 

“Yeah, but no. I mean, you’ve been working here in Gotham for a while now. What you gonna do, run away from Tim every time you see him? Pretend he doesn’t exist?”

 

“That…could work?”

 

“Jay.”

 

“Uuugh…fine, I’ll think about it.”

 

“Okay now, more importantly. If this happens again, I know you and Tim are responsible enough, but make sure to-”

 

“I’m not having this conversation with you!”

 

 

\------------------------------

 

Tim sighed. It was a quiet night on Gotham and here he was, patrolling again. Bruce actually ordered him to stay put for at least one or two days after taking a blow on the warehouse, especially because their case was going slowly at the moment, so Tim could take it easy.

 

But Tim still felt bad after fucking up yesterday. Plus, he couldn’t really stay put at home, alone with his thoughts. His head was a mess and fresh air helped him. At least patrolling he could help people to be safe and not cry his broken heart.

 

_“Is it even a broken heart after you had sex with the person…?”_ Tim pondered.

 

At least he could use that one night to remember whatever he and Jason had on that moment…. At least he had the chance to touch that built body, letting his hands wander through his upper body, legs and-

_  
“Okay, fuck this, I’m not over whatever this is it.”_

 

Tim wondered if he had a death wish or if he was just fucked up, being interested on a person who tried to kill him and he wasn’t even sure they were _friends_. He wanted to know more about Jason at first after he came back. Jason was the Robin Tim knew about at first, before he died, so he always had curiosity about the older man. But, after everything, Tim was so sure the other man hated him because he took his place as Robin that he just tried to ignore Jason when it was possible.

 

But now, after last night, Tim felt he wasn’t able to ignore the urges he had about Jason anymore. God, it wasn’t even physical urges only.

 

He wanted to feel Jason’s soft and careful touch like he touched him as he changed bandages and patches on his skin last night. Tim wanted to talk more with Jason like they were bantering about nothing on the warehouse. He wanted to see more of Jason’s smile, like he saw as the other man took care of his arousal.

 

He couldn’t deny anymore it was something bigger than a fucking crush.

 

“Jay, you stupid fucker with a stupid built body.” Tim sighed, keeping his eyes on the other building.

 

“Well, now that just hurt me.”

 

Tim gasped in surprise. He turned around and, to his astonishment there was Jason behind him wearing his usual uniform, only helmet off and mask on his face. He scratched his head when Tim saw him, like he was unsure of what to do on that moment. Tim was speechless for a minute after the sudden appearance.

 

“What…what are you doing here? I thought you wouldn’t be patrolling today?”

 

“And you’re supposed to be resting, so we’re even on that.”

 

An uncomfortable silence filled the air between them, both of them unsure what to say to the other at that moment. Jason stared at one of the buildings while Tim searched on his brain what the fuck would be the logical thing to do now. After one or two minutes, Tim felt they were long past logical thinking only and sighed loudly.

 

“Ah fuck this. So, did you come after me or I’m supposed to believe you ran into me on patrol after leaving me alone on you apartment after fucking me?” Tim realized he sounded more annoyed than he wished to sound, but it was more towards himself than towards Jason.

 

“Hey! Don’t try to put this on me only. I freaked out after you were being all creepy towards me and tried to touch my chest for whatever reason! I mean, sure, I shouldn’t have indulged you if I’m going to talk like this now but…” Jason ruffled his hair. He looked confused.

 

Tim understood that Jason was also confused by whatever feelings that night brought to each of them and sighed, relieved.

 

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. Ugh, I already felt bad enough about this.”

  
“Wait, am I that bad at fucking? Because I thought your reactions told me otherwise.” Jason grinned.

  
“No! You asshole, why do you have to mess with me all the time?”

 

“Sorry, baby bird, but your reactions are waay too funny for me to stop. That’s on you.”

 

“Asshole. Why do I even find you attractive it’s a mystery.” Tim sighed, turning his back towards Jason and sitting on the corner of the roof.

 

“Nah, I think we all can understand why you find me hot.” Jason chuckled and sat beside Tim, ruffling the younger man hair.

 

“Okay, just… let me talk okay? I’m not sure what this is or how it started but I just…I don’t know, like you? I’m not sure how to explain. Hell, I didn’t even know I liked men too before that.”

 

“So I was your gay awakening? Awesome.” Jason sighed.

 

“I don’t mean to put like this is your fault, but, lately I can’t help thinking more and more about you. Fuck, more than being happy we fucked I was happy you don’t hate me, to be honest. I was happy when you took care of me yesterday and that we’re getting along better on the patrols. I know that’s not much, but… I was curious about you way before you…I mean…”

  
“I died.”

 

“Yeah.” Tim hung his head apologetic.

 

“It’s fine; obviously that’s not your fault. I mean, I can’t blame you for thinking I hate you or something. I was kind of an ass to you sometimes and the way I deal with people can sound antagonistic if you don’t know better. I’m sorry for bailing on you yesterday too. I legit freaked out and thought I took advantage of your poor condition.”

 

Seeing Tim raise an eyebrow and protest, Jason smiled. “Yeah, I know you wanted it, you let it pretty clear.” Jason grinned and Tim could only blush at his reaction. “But it was kind out of nowhere, so I couldn’t help but think if it was right. Of course, now I sound like an asshole saying that after I had my way with you and letting my cock be the reason for my actions, but…Anyway. What I mean is I don’t hate you, Tim. I actually like you a lot. You guys can see me as an asshole, but I don’t go fucking someone I don’t like.”

 

Jason smiled and Tim felt his heart skip a beat at his expression. He felt like his worries of all these days and especially of today was melting away. He wasn’t sure what to do now, but he felt the sudden need to touch Jason. So he just let his gloved fingers touch Jason’s at his side, letting his cheek fall on top of Jason’s shoulder, attempting to hide his blush. He didn’t saw Jason’s face and only felt the other man hold his hand for a bit before he spoke again.

 

“So, let’s bail.”

 

“Huh? What do you mean?”

 

“Well. You are supposed to be resting and you said you loooved me taking care of you.”

 

“Jay.” Tim laughed.

 

“So let’s bail. Why don’t you… I don’t know, let me take care of you some more tonight?” Jason grinned, whispering on Tim’s ear, pulling the younger man body against his. The shorter man could only feel his body tremble and the heat rise on his face because of the implications of Jason’s tone.

 

 

\---------------------------------

 

 

“Aah…Jay….”

 

Tim couldn’t, for his life, form a coherent thought. He was whimpering on a pillow, put on his head for comfort. He felt his muscular legs trembling on top of the soft mattress and feared his knees would give in. Tim grabbed the sheets to hold on feeling like it was useless because of the sensations on his body right at that moment.

 

Jason was behind him, caressing his butt cheeks while eating him out. He had been at it for at least ten minutes already and Tim felt himself go crazy with the attention the other man was giving at his hole. He hated hearing the high pitched moans making way out of his mouth and would press his mouth against the pillow to stop it if it wasn’t Jason asking to hear more of his voice.

 

“Hmm, Timmy, you’re already delicious but doing this while hearing your cute voice is way better… Please don’t stop.” Jason said, massaging the younger man ass on his hands.

 

Tim felt delirious with pleasure. He felt he would come soon if Jason kept at this; his cock felt heavy pressed on the sheets, the sensation of rubbing against it making his pleasure grow stronger.

 

They came to one of Tim’s safe houses, nearer where they were patrolling. They hardly could keep their hands off each other while they took off their clothes, with Jason throwing Tim on the double bed he kept here and voicing the desire to eat Tim out, which Tim happily obliged.

 

“You okay there, baby bird?” Jason asked. The worried tone on his voice made Tim chest flutter and he was glad his face was hidden.

 

“Y-yeah… But if you kept at it, I’m going to come soon.” Tim chuckled, turning around to see the other man.

 

Jason’s face was flushed, mouth covered with spit and sweat and, oh God, Tim turned back to the pillow, flustered.  Jason grinned at the sudden movement and let go of Tim’s ass, grabbing his face to kiss him.

 

“Well, that’s no problem. You still hurt and we can stop for tonight after you cum. No pressure.” Jason grinned, pressing light kisses against Tim cheek.

 

“No, I mean. I want you to come too, but…”

  
“hm? Something specific you want to do?” Jason smirked, face resting on his hands.

 

“I…kind…of wanted to fuck you.” Tim blushed as soon as the words left his mouth.

 

A surprised expression appeared on Jason’s face when Tim finished talking. But, seconds after, Jason broke into laughter.

 

“I, I mean, we don’t have if you want to!” Tim screamed.

 

“No, I’m just… surprised, that’s all. For a dude who’s all afraid of touching my chest, you suddenly feeling pretty bold, Timmy.” Jason kissed Tim’s mouth and grabbed the lube they left on the floor when they jumped on the bed.

 

“Uh, you want me to? Fuck you, I mean?”

  
“Yeah, why not? You have a nice cock, now I’m curious to feel it inside me.” Jason whispered and bit Tim’s ear, which earned a moan from the other man.

 

Jason put himself on top of Tim’s body, legs on each side and kept kissing him. Tim was too flustered and only when he heard harder moans coming from Jason’s mouth against his he understood that _Jason was fingering himself on top of him._

“Aah, Jay, I can help you! Isn’t this uncomfortable??”

 

“Nah, feels nice to…spread myself open for you while seeing you under me,…anh…” He let his eyes close, panting harder and mouth gapping open, with the tip of the tongue out and his cock hard dripping against his toned body.

 

Tim couldn’t just keep staring at Jason. He let his hands roam through Jason’s shoulders, finally stopping at his chest, massaging them and pinching his nipples. Jason’s moans increased and he grinned at Tim.

 

“You creepy kid…ahn, can’t keep your hands off of my tits, huh?”

 

“You will probably never let me forget my love for your tits, so I might as well enjoy it.” Tim grinned, biting one of Jason’s nipples all of sudden and licking the soft skin. Jason let out a high pitched moan and Tim could see he grind harder on his own fingers.

  
“Jay, you look so good…fuck….”

 

 To this, Jason only smiled and stopped his hands, positioning himself on top of Tim.

 

“Look who’s saying that, the one who was moaning and grinding on the sheets because of my tongue.” He smirked and pulled Tim’s head for a kiss.

 

For a while, they left their tongues explore each other’s mouth, a kind of soft and gentle kiss Tim would never guess Jason was able to give before yesterday. He couldn’t help but smile and press harder against Jason’s mouth, letting his arousal show up on the kiss. Jason grinned and pulled him on bed again.

 

“So eager, baby bird. Can’t blame you, though. Who wouldn’t be with all this on top of him?” He gestured towards himself, smirking.

 

Tim chuckled but soon he felt all the air inside his body leave him. Jason sat on the tip of his cock, positioning himself. It was only the tip, but Tim felt himself go crazy.

 

“Aah,fuck..Jay…” He let his hands grab Jason’s ass, holding himself to not hurt Jason. The older man probably noticed that because he smiled and kissed Tim’s hair.

  
“It’s okay, Tim... Just relax.” He said gently, panting on Tim’s ear.

 

Jason let his body grow used to Tim’s cock inside him, descending on it slowly. When he felt Jason properly sit in him, his cock fully inside, Tim moaned.

 

“God, Jay…You’re so tight, Jesus…”

 

Jason smiled and kissed Tim again. It was a sloppy kiss, all tongue and teeth, but they smiled to each other. Feeling comfortable, Jason started to move on Tim’s cock.

 

It was unbearable for Tim. He felt like he would come with only one thrust. The sensation of Jason’s hole spreading around him and Jason’s on top of him bouncing on his cock, face flushed and moaning above, was too much for Tim. He whimpered and moaned, smiling to Jason.

  
“Jay…I’m sorry, but…I’m aa- I’m probably won’t be able to hold…”

  
Jason grinned and Tim felt he could fall in love right there, with that vision of Jason grinning sweaty on top of his cock.

 

“It’s okay, Timmy… I told you I would take care of you, right? Just let go.”

 

Hearing this, Tim sighed and grabbed Jason’s hips, trying to thrust as gently as possible so to not hurt him. He embraced Jason’s bigger body on top of him, moaning harder and harder until he exploded and came.

 

“Aww, fuck….Sorry…” Tim apologized, suddenly remembering they didn’t have a condom on his cock. Jason pushed his sweaty hair off his forehead and chuckled.

 

“It’s fine. I mean, I’m clean, you being a nerd you’re probably clean right?” Tim nodded and Jason kissed the top of his head, letting Tim’s now soft cock slip out of his body.

 

Tim flushed. There’s cum dripping from Jason’s hole, slipping through his muscular thighs. Feeling bold, he pushed Jason against the mattress.

  
“Woah! What the fuck, Tim?” Jason shot him a confused look, while Tim grabbed his legs.

 

“Please tell me if you want to stop.”

 

As soon as Tim said that, Jason lost ability to think, the sensation of Tim’s tongue licking his stretched hole and the cum that was dripping there. He felt his throat hurt because of the high pitched moan he let out and could only chuckle.

  
“Goddamnit, haa,baby bird… Ah, you…kinky fucker…” He moaned, sensing Tim’s tongue inside him.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Tim asked worried.

 

“Please, don’t.”

 

Tim smiled and let his mouth get to work again. God, Jason thought, Tim got the dirtiest and more blessed mouth he would ever know. Moaning harder, Jason was surprised again when he felt one of Tim’s hands stroke his cock while eating him out.

  
“Aaww, fuck, Timmy…” Jason whimpered, grinding against Tim’s hands and tongue, which made the shorter man smile. To be able to see and hear Jason like this, all vulnerable and open for him, no, because of him, Tim could almost fell himself getting hard again. But he was determined to focus on Jason and help him come.

 

That wouldn’t take too long. Jason was moaning harder on the sheets, the sensation of Tim’s tongue inside his asshole and Tim’s skilled hands on his cock making him tremble with pleasure. He felt he was going to burst soon.

 

“Tim, I’m gonna..I’m gonna come...” He moaned with a raspy voice.

 

“Then, please come for me, Jay… I want to see you come again…”

 

Hearing that made Jason reach his peak faster. He burst with pleasure and spilled his seed on Tim’s hands.

 

Tim lay down on Jason’s side, both men panting hard and trying to calm their breaths. Jason turned his face to watch Tim’s tired face on his side and smiled, kissing his cheek.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, you just look cute like this. All tired after fucking me with your tongue.” He grinned, loving the annoyed expression on Tim’s face.

 

 

“And what now, Jay?” Tim asked, sounding confused. “I don’t want to press you to anything.”

 

“I know.” Jason said, petting Tim’s hair “God, your brain never stops, right? Probably that’s what makes you a genius kid, but still. I don’t intend to give you that kind of loser talk from people that just want to fuck and trick other people. I meant when I said that I liked you.” Jason smiled.

 

“So, do you….want to take this…slow? Or something like this?” Tim smiled, feeling relief. Whatever they felt towards each other it was still too soon to give it a name, but he also didn’t want to stop.

 

“Yeah. Slow. I think that sounds good for both of us and our crazy lives, right?” Jason said, holding his hand and pressing his forehead against Tim’s. For a moment they just felt their breaths calm down, enjoying each other presence.

 

“Yeah, by the way.” Jason left Tim’s hand and put his hand on front of Tim’s face. It was now stained with cum and Tim laughed. “Next time we remember the condoms since we don’t wanna the big bird giving us a talk or something like that.”

 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Tim inquired, sounding confused.

 

“Boy, you really don’t want to know.”

 

 

\------------------------

 

On the morning, Tim was pleased to wake up and see Jason’s face right beside him. His stupid, handsome face. Drooling on the pillow and pulling Tim’s body against his.

 

Yeah, Tim thought. Slow is fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you find any mistakes of any kind please let me know!


End file.
